Bound by my Scarf
by Avi Fairchild
Summary: I remember that day, when I had Karkat to myself. He looked so submissive bound by my scarf.


I had alwways been curious as to how Karkat managed to get by wwithout fillin' a couple pails a week. It seemed like he had absolutely no drivve for anythin', but gluttonously putting awway box after box of foodstuffs. So, I got this little plan formulated. I wwas goin' to go over to his hivve and givve him wwhat I thought wwould be a great surprise for him and his sex deprivved bone-bulge. It's not like I wwasn't sex deprivved either I just…nevvermind. So I decided to dress all sexy like and strut on ovver to his hivve and I was like…

"Heeeey, Karkat!"

"Go away fuckass! I'm busy!" his voice was gravvelly yet, prepubescent. It cracked almost every time he said fuckass.

"Alright! I'm leavin' noww…," I got really quiet so I could hear what was goin' on inside. I heard the familiar sound of a fleshy hand working a bone-bulge and I decided to peek in his miniscule wwindoww. I mean, wwhy not? It's not perverted or anythin right? Sure enough, he sat there wwith his legs splayed wworkin the thick, yet sort of short bone-bulge that rested beneath his full tummy and betwween his thick legs. I felt my own bone-bulge get all hard. I opened the front door, wwhich he always kept unlocked like an idiot.

"GET THE FUCK OUT ERIDAN!" a bottle of lotion was throwwn at me. I ducked luckily.

"I wwant you Karkat…," I let my vvoice get a little deeper than its usual tone and I slipped in a bit of a British accent to reel him in.

"Eridan…," he got really shy. He covered his bone-bulge wwith a t-shirt and I noticed how he bit his lower lip slightly, "Get the fuck out…," he mumbled. He looked pretty pissed, but I doubted he wwould try to stop me he seemed pretty needy.

"No, because I wwant you noww." I stepped ovver to him my dress shoes clickin on the floor, "and I wwant you hard and beggin...," I took off my scarf and managed to pull a strugglin trolls hands behind his back and tie them there. Then I pushed him onto his pudgy stomach and began to run my hands all along the soft folds of fat in his back and he relaxed.

"If we do this, you can't tell fucking anyone!" Karkat blushed a candy apple red. I nodded and began to remove my cape and shirt, "Fucking gog, I can't believe I'm about to get laid by a freaking seadweller..," Karkat mused.

"You better believve it, you are goin to be the luckiest landwweller alivve," Karkat laughed at my statement. I ignored it, because once he had me in bed he wwould never wwant anyone else. Karkat's laugh wwas interrupted by me, I had slid one finger deep into his nook and he broke his laughin to moan at the feeling. Many of us male trolls focused on our bulges, but the nook wwas wwhere it wwas at. I felt around inside him, his inner wwalls wwere as soft as he wwas and lightly textured wwith bumps. I could only imagine howw great it wwould feel to have my bone-bulge in there. I continued to finger his nook, gradually increasin the number of fingers I had slipping in and out. Soon enough my fingers wwere coated in a thin layer of red tinted slime.

"Gogdammit Eridan just fuck me already, get it over with…,"

"Gladly," I replied. I helped Karkat sit up and I grasped a handful of his hair and tugged a little hard at it, "Take off my pants," I commanded.

"But my hands are tied behind my back…,"

"Teeth…," Karkat blushed and bit the waistband of my thin, blue and black striped pants. He began to tug downwward. It looked surprisingly sexy as he gazed up at me from the ground. My pants soon joined the rest of my clothin on the floor and Karkat turned a beautiful shade of red when he saw my bone-bulge completely erect, "Suck it…," I tugged at his hair once again and soon I felt a hot mouth runnin along my bulge.

"Mmh…" Karkat moaned as he took the bulge in his mouth and began wworkin it with his tongue. I joined in in his moanin, he sure kneww howw to use his tongue. It ran along the sensitivve underside of the bulge and flicked at the tip expertly. I began to pump in and out of his mouth as I gripped his hair.

"Oh gog, fuck…Karkat you're good…," I felt so gogdamn close already.

"Release your genetic material all over me, I want to be slimed…," I blushed at Karkat's request as I felt my bulge begin to swell full of genetic material.

"I'm c..close…," Karkat stopped sucking and began simply licking gently. I pushed him away a little and began to wwork my bulge wwith my hand, "NNH!" I slimed all over Karkat's chest and stomach.

"Mhmn,…do you think you could be up for a round 2?"


End file.
